When Hardrives Get Wiped
by AkiyaRaeXVI
Summary: Just a weirdo hilarious piece about coffee and computers...story of my life... but azameh. enjoy and be sure to laugh
1. In the case of Tohma Seguchi

A/N: Crazy? Yes. As idiotic as it looks? Yes. Gonna laugh till your butt cracks more? Depends. Alrighty then. Got this idea when on the phone to my dear friend Eris. She and I talked for hours on the whole incident when my hardrive got wiped. Not pretty; you shouldn't try it sometime….

* * *

……In the case of Tohma Seguchi……

Tohma was idly sitting in his office when his computer screen flashed for a moment. Careful to save his magnificent win of cyber strip poker with Suguru, he sat up to retrieve a coffee.

He sat down with a sigh, ready to play again when his screen came up with the

BLUE-SCREEN-OF-DEATH.

"Your hardrive has been wiped, have a nice day. " Kept flashing up. Tohma slumped in his chair.

"No more strip poker; no more porn; no more little boys; and staying up till dawn!" He muttered between bangs of his head. Lifting his pretty blonde head he stared at the large oak doors to his office.

"I will catch the culprit and god help me if they don't have a job by the time I'm through with the bastard!" Tohma strode out of his office told his secretary to not be bothered walked back in and picked up his phone…

* * *

Note: song listened to, "Stand By You" by "Pretenders" 


	2. In the case of Eiri Yuki

A/N: Second installment of, When Hardrives get wiped. I wasn't sure what to do and I really wanna write this idea before I continue with some others. Alrighty then…. LAUGH OUT LOUD.. It's good..

……In the case of Eiri 'Yuki' Uesugi……

Leaning back in his chair the blonde author stared down at his work. Happy with the dramatic ending of hate and death to the two characters he decided it was coffee time.

Going out of his office he began thinking of his editor and Tohma, he thought he might keep Shuichi home an entire week and fuck him senseless, both to be deliberately late with his deadline and tease Tohma. (He doesn't know of Tohma's love for earlier mentioned green haired cousin.)

Coffee in hand Eiri made his way back to the office, his eyes glanced over at the laptop, instantly and purely out of reaction, his coffee mug dropped and shattered.

OH-SHIT-SCREEN

"No more stories, no more sex, no more play boy bunnies named Lex." He muttered, stalking out of the room for the phone, stupid ACER laptops, don't get one!!!!!

Note: I have no idea what came over me just now. Listening to "Anthem" by "Good Charlotte"….. DAMN STRAIGHT!!!! Just a piece of useless trivia; my laptop(the one that had it's stupid hardrive wiped) was an Acer.


	3. In the case of Claude

A/N: Just keep goddamn reading.

……In The Case Of Claude Francis K Winchester……

Tall. Blonde. Sexy. Likes Artillery.

K leaned into the back of his chair, entirely happy with that, as he sent it to "DATE ME ONLINE" (not a real site…I think)

K flicked through a couple of hot chiks and pictures of new guns and grenades. "DINGDONG" K popped up his reply.

'I am sexy and I like sex, lots of it. I don't care who you are or what you do… get a coffee and lets cyber fuck." K, a man of instruction, got up to get the coffee. (getting suspiscious yet?)

As he came back,

DREADED-SCREEN-OF-DOOM

K stopped, calmly put his mug on the bench, dropped to his knee's and paused for a dramatic; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

"No more guns, no more chiks, no more explosions behind my mouse clicks."

Note: "Funf Jahre." By "L'Amme Immortelle" was playing while this was being born. Now I'm gonna leave it here for a bit, caus it seems all say-so, say-so. I will pick it up again, I promise, I'm just out of ideas. P.S. Keep an eye on your coffee….. they're watching you…..(freaked out yet?)


	4. In the case of Shuichi Shindou

A/N: About to start again… Be afraid…

……In the case of Shuichi Shindou……

Shuichi was merely thinking about coffee when it happened to him. However he had heard from the "grape vine" nameingly called, K's boyfriend… why are we beating around the bush when we all know this little author is talking about Hiroshi Nakano.

Anyhoo, Shuichi, our pink haired local nutter was on MSN and chatting to the ever so-famous Ryuichi Sakuma… Our pink bunny loving brunette was also experiencing problems, but since he and his little Shu were having a nice round of cyber sex he didn't want to stop.

Alrighty then, we now all know that Shuichi is going to go off into the kitchen make some coffee get some pocky and return to his computer. When he returns….

Ryuichi had left him a rather peculiar note. Thinking it was about sex; Shuichi looked closer only to read…

SEX ME NOW, COFFEE LATER…

Wait. No. That was the sticker on top of the laptop. The actual screen was…

DEATH TO ALL BLUENESS screen.

A/N: Seriously, has anyone gotten suspiscious about the coffee yet? I don't drink the shit personally but I know a fair few people who survive on it, so I thought I'd get my own back at them and see what happened if I wrote this. If you endure the repeated ness of all of this, you will soon realize that in the last installments, it will get funny…this I promise you……………………………………

LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH…….Wha? Sorry, just finished watching a STAR WARS marathon….. YYYYYEEEEEEESHSHSHSHSHSH!!!!!


	5. In the case of Mr Sakano

A/N: Okay I happen to realize it has been an eternity, but I lost my random-ness and witty-ness for a while. But it's back full pelt….!!!!

* * *

……In the case of Mr. Sakano……

Hasn't anyone ever wondered what Mr. Sakano does on the computer. I can bet you're thinking that he searches naked pictures of Tohma. Well since Tohma belongs to me, then this isn't gonna happen. No I believe he does what a good producer would do.

Produce.

But he needs to hand it in to said beloved President and now wouldn't he just SPAZZ? I think so. Anyway's our somewhat innocent producer was…well producing when it struck him. And yes my dearest readers, the coffee is to blame, because that's where he was when he came back to…..

IT'S GREEN, IT'S GREEN, THE STUPID BLUE SCREEN IS GREEN

"MR. PRESIDEEEENT!!!!!! NO!!!!!! He's gonna have my head" runs to nearest mirror and practices "forgive me, forgive me forgive me"

----

* * *

A/N: Boo for coffee…now yes you should be suspicious but at the same time, no, don't think too much into it…HEY! I might finish this little series today! Isn't that great? 


	6. In the case of Ryuichi Sakuma

* * *

A/N: Same day as last people….getting there, I am, and just so people know, if anyone asks, I don't know any Mika Uesugi and I have no idea why she is dead…okay?

* * *

……In the case of Ryuichi Sakuma……

As we all know, Mr. Sakuma was playing a game with Mr. Shindou, now what did he do when Mr. Shindou suddenly signed off? Why he went and got some coffee of course.

"na-no-na-no-na! na-no-na-no-da DOO!" Is singing on the way to the coffee place…there's no coffee. "huh?" so he grabbed some change and walked down to the local coffee shop…where he ended up running all the way home forgetting his coffee

"WUAAAAAAH KUMA, SAVE ME!!!!!!! Girls!!!!!!" Get's back home and thinks maybe Shuichi is back on, runs and finds

"""""""shuichi is offline""""""""

-nothing bad happened-

* * *

A/N: Now what happens? YOU READ THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF… "when hardrives get wiped dun dun dun" 


	7. In the case of the mastermind

A/N: What's this, they kiss…and yaoi come's to play

* * *

……In the case of the mastermind behind it all……

"hahahahaha! Now I have everyone in the palm of my hand…" green hairs swished in front of brown eyes. "Serves them right, for calling me an old man the other day, would an old man do this?"

Suguru hit the enter key and started to read and sift through everyone's pictures……YAOI HIT!!!!

* * *

A/N: Crappy ending I know, but if you have better idea's then tell me and you never know I might just use em! Cause I'm all for idea's R&R ne? this did take a lot of the grey mush known as a brain to write. 


End file.
